


Attention.

by maximum_overboner



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Male - Freeform, Other, Solo, Toys, Voyeur kink, fleshlight, gentle angst, it's a little sad..., papyrus performs for the camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximum_overboner/pseuds/maximum_overboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus loves attention. Soaks it up. He’ll go to great lengths for acknowledgement, after all, he’s Papyrus!</p><p>He stumbles across a cam site. </p><p>Great lengths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention.

 

 There was only one streaming site in the Underground, and everyone knew full well what it was used for. Everyone except for the naive skeleton who lived in Snowdin, who tended to his puzzles, and talked to the townsfolk, and did not have time to think of such things, as that required stopping. He was not the sort of man to stop what he was doing. There was a task to be done, and when that was complete, another task. He had to go to work. He had to drag Sans out of Grillby’s. He needed to refine his puzzles. Training. Exercise.  

 Papyrus had stumbled across it when he was looking for cat videos. He had been surfing the web, ready to attend to his legion of followers (a whole seven people!), and had acquired a hankering for a good old fashioned, no nonsense cat video. It was a very ‘internet’ thing to do, he mused, and thus it was an appropriate thing to search for on his downtime, which he had precious little of. His shift was done for the day, however, and his time would usually be filled at Undyne’s, but she had come down with a case of clamped fin, and thus decided to leave her to it, despite her repeated insistence that she were fine. His puzzles had been refined, too. No, today was simply going to be a Papyrus day, and thus, it was a cat video day. He admired their independence; dogs slobbered too much (and annoyed him, he grumbled). Fingers to the keyboard, off he went.

 ‘PUSSIES.’

 He loved pussycats! So fluffy, such long, springy tails, and their hard exteriors hid soft, loving hearts! What admirable animals!

 He scanned the first page, humming with contentment.

 ‘Cute pussy, streaming live. Camshow.’

 Papyrus gasped, hand quaking over the mouse. He had heard of these, Human shelters sometimes streamed the animal rooms in an attempt to boost adoptions, he had read about it in the newspapers that would make their way to the dump, and then be sold on. He had never been able to catch one before, the streams were either long over, needed to be accessed through proxies he couldn’t understand, or simply weren’t available through Undernet. How exciting!

 He clicked, and sat back, ready to bask in the glory of kittens. An ad popped up on his screen, and he grumbled. It wasn’t as if he could donate to a Human shelter, even if he wanted to, his bank wouldn’t allow it. It--

 ‘Easy ways to enlarge your penis! Doctors hate it!’

 ... Humans had some odd priorities. He cocked a brow, closed it, and continued to the site. The camera was focused on a dark room, lit only by the computer screen, casting out a harsh blue glow. In front of the camera was...

 A cat Monster? Papyrus wasn’t disappointed, as such, she was a cat and thus hadn’t lied. But he was curious. What was she up to? Was this one of those... Vlogs, he had heard so much about? Perhaps she was going to talk about makeup, or something like that. Papyrus liked makeup aesthetically, even if he couldn’t wear it, this would be interesting.

 “So, like, are you guys ready for the show, or whatever?”

 The chat exploded, and she surveyed it on her monitor, before her eyes lit up, her appearance jagged on Papyrus’ screen.  

 “Rad!”

 She stood up suddenly, and she was in her underwear; blue and frilly, clearly new. Papyrus watched, aghast, now keenly aware of the front door, and ready to close the tab at the slightest disturbance. What was she doing, was she a model, was this her line of clothing?

 “So, like, this was a totally sweet gift from a fan, and doesn’t it look totally hot?”

 Again, chat exploded, and Papyrus watched the heaps of praise flit from the top of the screen to the bottom, hundreds of people eagerly baying for her attention.

 ... A fan? A fan had bought her underwear?

 She turned her back to the camera, and suddenly it all clicked for Papyrus as she slowly unclasped her bra, stretching every movement until it was agonizing in length, and the chat hollered.

 This was _lewd!_

 Instinctively, he clicked away, a holdover from his past, from the times Sans would warn him about ‘adult websites’. He stopped.

 No! No, he wanted to see what she would do!

 Breathing heavily, hunched, his shorts tenting, he clicked once again. She was sat on the chair, leaning forward, her now-exposed breasts heaving as she held them.

 “They’re like, so big, right?”

 With one hand slipping underneath his shirt to touch at his ribs, the other pulling down his shorts until he could kick them off, Papyrus knew what his plans for that evening were.

 “THEY REALLY ARE BIG...”

 His breath stuttered, and he keened to his own touches.

 

* * *

 

 Papyrus found his webcam. It was plugged in and ready to go, little red light blinking as he stared directly into it. This. This would make him popular, he knew, it had required  purchasing something from a sex shop as discreetly as possible, but it would be worth it. He had worn a trenchcoat and a fake moustache, which, unfortunately, had drawn a great deal more attention than if he were to just purchase the fleshlight and leave, but no matter. It was here, and he was here, and his stream was about to begin. He needed a title. He wiggled his fingers in thought.

 ‘YOUNG HOT SKELETON--’

 True so far, he thought, very reasonable.

 ‘-- WILLING TO PERFORM ON CAMERA FOR LUCKY VIEWERS!!’

 He hit enter, before leaning back in his computer chair. He twiddled at his fingers, sex toy sitting to his right, just off camera. He had locked the door, and Sans never entered without knocking anyway, not after that awkward night when Papyrus was sixteen, the night they both acknowledged that blindly walking in on a sibling with tumultuous hormones is a Bad Idea and that you may see far more than you ever wanted. He heard a ping, and already, he had a message. He smoothed at his skull, and answered, the camera’s gaze making him shift.

 FrostedFlakes69? They were born in nineteen sixty nine? Wowie.

 ‘ur a real skel?’

 Papyrus bristled at the lack of proper syntax, but puffed out his chest, and addressed the camera directly.

 “I AM!”

 A pause, and he scanned his screen, waiting for a response.

 ‘heard of skels. never seen one. ur hot.’

 Papyrus felt his chest swell with pride, until he felt he could burst. He was hot, he knew, but a compliment never went amiss.

 “THANK YOU STRANGER!”

 Another new member of chat? Two whole people? Wowie! Anonymous, this time.

 ‘What’s in the bag?’

 Oh. That.

 Papyrus coughed, averting his gaze, scratching at the nape of his neck.

 “OH, WELL, IT’S-- IT’S AN-- UM, DEPENDING ON HOW THE NIGHT WENT, I WAS GOING TO USE, UM-- A-- A FLESHLIGHT.”

 Five viewers.

 ‘Ur adorable.’

 ‘Oh my God that’s so sweet.’

 ‘Have you never done this before?’

 He was left tapping his finger on the desk, his chest feeling tight and his ribs, constricting. Was his inexperience that evident?

 “I-I HAVEN’T,” he admitted, and he blurted out, “I HAVEN’T EVEN KISSED ANYONE, BUT I STILL THINK I CAN--”

 ‘How old are you?’

 “TWENTY ONE.”

 Ten viewers.

 ‘How can u not have kissed anyone ur so hot.’

 ‘I’ll kiss you!!’

 Twenty viewers.

 Papyrus watched the count tick up, his smile growing, even if his nerves were still playing havoc.

 Forty.

 ‘OMG are you a real skeleton??’

 ‘Soo hot.’

 Eighty.

 ‘Can’t wait for you to fuck yourself.’

 Two hundred.

 Papyrus blinked.

 Three hundred.

 ‘a skeleton monster??’

 ‘You look really strong.’

 ‘Petition for CoolSkeleton to kill me.’

 ‘Same.’

 Those last two, he didn’t understand, but Papyrus could only sit back and let the pride wash over him, the popularity he so richly deserved coming to fruition. He clapped his hands, bouncing eagerly in his seat. “WOWIE!”

 A beat.

 ‘oh my fucking God you’re so precious.’

 ‘Holy shit he says wowie.’

 It was time, time to strike while the iron was hot. He was wearing his dating uniform, sans shoulder pads as this was not a true date, but rather, had certain date-like aspects. He brought his quaking hands to his shirt, and, like that cat-woman he had seen slowly strip and preen, pulled it off agonizingly slowly. His ribs were exposed, leaving him in a hat and shorts, and he sat there, unaware if he should pose.

 “... TA DA!”

 ‘Ffffuckkkk.’

 ‘Oh my God.’

 ‘touch ur ribs.’

 He did, slowly, too slowly, eager for the attention, the gratification.

 ‘get the fleshlight.’

 He motioned to it, before hesitating, pulling it out of the bag. A large, flared base, and a cute, pink slit. Absently, with no thoughts outside of his growing arousal, and slowly burgeoning confidence, he wet his finger with his mouth and slipped it in. He paused, before looking to the chat once again, hoping they wouldn’t be offended by such a deeply unsexy display.

 Five hundred.

 ‘He’s not even started and I’m gonna cum.’

 ‘Oh my fucking God.’

 ‘Oh my God oh my God omy Godd’

 Papyrus quirked his brow. Oh! Well, he wouldn’t complain. He felt his erection push against the denim of his shorts. This was it, he couldn’t back out now, he had come so far. He watched the numbers tick up, watched the praise, the adoration, the reverence.

 He pulled out his hardened cock, firm and slowly dripping.

 “I-I’M SORRY IF IT’S NOT VERY BIG, I’M NOT SURE HOW TO GUAGE--”

 ‘Holy fuck!’

 ‘He’s huge.’

_Cool._

_Popular._

_Papyrus._

 He slipped his cock in the toy, and squealed, his legs scrabbling across the floor. He fiddled with the webcam, angling it downwards to capture his motions, to capture the slick movement of his hand as he fucked himself with the fleshlight.

 “TH-- THIS-- THIS FEELS R-REALLY DIFFERENT THAN-- THAN MY HAND--”

 ‘Faster.’

 ‘Harder.’

 ‘Moan.’

 Papyrus did, not as loudly as he normally would, Sans was in his room, but he did, arching his back, enjoying the wet slips of the toy, the attention. He closed his eyes in habit, letting them flutter shut as he leaned back in his chair, both hands ramming the toy onto his aching, twitching cock. He felt hundreds of eyes upon him, all baying for his acknowledgement, lapping up whatever he gave them. This. This was popularity, true popularity, not the falsehoods he would conjure for himself when the villagers would avert his gaze when he made bombastic speeches. It wasn’t the same as the way Undyne, or Sans would look at him, but they were not here, and he was happy to take what he could get.  

 Six hundred.

 He felt something in him, a gap he didn’t know he had, be filled, and a relieved smile played upon his mouth, teeth clacking with every judder of his broad shoulders.

 “I-- I-- I H-HOPE YOU-- I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS IT’S VERY DIFFICULT TO TALK RIGHT NOW--”

 In, and out. He could pretend this were a person, if he shut his eyes, another warm, wet Monster to contrast his smooth bones, not needing to conjure the necessary parts when the urge arose. Hot. And soaking. And fucking him. His jaw went slack, and his tongue lolled out of his mouth as he hunched, cock just visible on camera.  

 ‘Ohh my God.’

 ‘I’ll fuck you, CoolSkeleton!’

 Seven hundred.

 ‘Me too!’

 ‘I saw him first!’

 Papyrus latched onto the praise, to their attention, through his haze, an anchor for his juddering frame, something to look at as he became swept up in the raw, primal feeling. He was going to cum harder than he had in months.

 So many people looking.

 So many people wanting.

 “I-I WOULD L-LIKE THAT—” he slurred, blurting out the first thing that came to mind in his lust, his computer chair squeaking under the force of his strong hips. “F-F-FOR YOU TO COME HERE A--AND--”

 Chat waited with baited breath.

 Eight hundred.

 ‘Fuck, that cock...’

 ‘OMG is he gonna say it?’

 ‘Nah, hasn’t sworn so far.’

 Papyrus reared his head back, all remnants of shame dying away, he was popular, he was looked at, the most private thing he could ever do and--

 He glanced to the screen.

 -- One thousand people were watching him.

 He threw his whole body into the chair, sweating, writhing, a feeling akin to white-hot static building in his pelvis to coalesce into something sticky, before it flooded through him, forward and back, killing his voice until all he could do was pump his huge load into the straining fleshlight.

_“FF- F-- FUU-- FUCK ME-- FF-- P-PLEASE FUCK ME, PLEASE, PLEASE-- OH GOD--”_

 Papyrus didn’t even need to look at chat. One thousand people were watching him. One thousand people (though probably less, in reality), would be cumming along with him, their hands in their underwear, rubbing hard circles, or pumping along. Like a croak, his voice petered out until it was a whisper, and yet his orgasm had not abated, curling his toes and straining his knees until it almost hurt, until cramp was slowly creeping in. He had to let go of the fleshlight and cram his hands to his face as overstimulation tore through him, spurting into the skewered fleshlight, imagining it were a loyal viewer, a man, a woman, anyone, he just needed to cum in someone, he just needed to cum--

 It was done, and his breath flooded him, the intake freezing after being without for so long, his whole body feeling like it were on fire, but subsiding to make way to a pleasant warmth. He took a deep breath, that shifted and clicked his ribs, the sounds standing out in the now thick silence. He looked to the camera, unsure of how to proceed now that he was done. He slid the toy off of his softening cock, and scooted forward to gaze at the monitor.

 Hundreds of people were begging to fuck him, and he beamed with pride.

 “I... UM, I’LL... I THINK I’LL DO MORE OF THESE! IF YOU HAVE ANY... REQUESTS, I SUPPOSE, AND I LIKE THEM, I’LL TRY MY BEST, UM... FEEL FREE TO SUBSCRIBE! I MEAN OF COURSE, YOU ARE, I’M AMAZING, BUT, UM... I’M NOT USUALLY THIS NERVOUS!!”

 More silence. The words, from strangers, flickered on his screen.

 “SO, UM... BYE.”

 Papyrus closed the tab, doing his best to ignore the sticky feeling in his hand. He was the subject of adoration for a few, blissful minutes, and yet, here he was.

 Alone.

 He needed to do it again. The first chance he got.

_Cool._

_Popular._

_Papyrus._

**Author's Note:**

> this is intended to be a bit of a sad thing for papyrus, rather than a dig at the job itself. i hope it doesn't come across as such <3
> 
> also sorry for the sudden smut, i wrote this on a horny rampage lmao


End file.
